Midnight Extended
by FantasyRomanceGirl21
Summary: this was for a book report its my version of what happens after midnight one-shot for now but might make it into a story


**hey so i did this for a book report and i might extend this and turn it into a story is people like it. Review:)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries**

* * *

**Extra Chapter from: **

**The Vampire Diaries: The Return: Midnight**

Damon slowly opened his eyes. He looked around; he was alone on the smallest moon of the Nether World. Elena, Bonnie, and Stephan were gone. Suddenly Damon remembered everything from the past two months. Everything, even the memories that Shinichi had taken, every moment with Elena. Even the bad memories, the things he had done when he had been possessed by the malach. He took a breath and pain gripped him. He looked down there was still the wound in his chest from when the tree had attacked. He tried to sit up and a wave of pain and nausea rocked through him. Damon was in trouble, he was badly injured and there was no way he could make the perilous journey back to Fells Church all by himself. He had to get to Bonnie and Elena though, they thought he was dead. _Elena,_ he thought, he needed to get to her to let her know he was okay. He started walking back the way they had traveled earlier, the thought of seeing Elena again was his determination to keep going. It took him hours to get back but the journey was a blur, he wasn't sure how he made it the whole distance. Finally he found the door back to the Gatehouse of the Seven Kitsune Treasures. Damon thought it was empty at first but then he saw Sage drinking a glass of Black Magick wine with another bottle of it beside him. He looked up and saw Damon and a look of utter surprise passed over his face

"Damon you-you're here, they said you died back there, that the tree had attacked and killed you. What happened?" Sage moved forward towards Damon with a look of confusion and relief on his face.

"I don't know. It was dark, all my senses were gone, but then something happened and I could think again. Slowly at first memories came back to me then the memories of the past week came flooding back and I remembered everything. Then I was back and I knew what happened and where I needed to be."

Damon saw Sage look down at Damon's chest where he was wounded. He looked down and saw that although the wound was still deep it was healing.

"Can you help me get back," Damon asked. He hated asking for help he always liked to do things by himself but he was desperate, "I don't think I can make the journey back, even with your help. You have to be able to do something as keeper of The Gatehouse."

"I can open a portal back to Fells Church for you as an old friend but Damon you need to be careful, Fells Church isn't the same."

While Sage created to portal back to Fells Church Damon dwelled upon what he needed to do next. He needed to find Elena, Bonnie, and Stephan. When Sage was done Damon took a deep breath and sighed.

"Well until we meet again old friend." Damon told Sage.

"Yes and may you be in better health when I do see you and, may that be soon."

Damon walked into the glowing portal and was briefly completely engulfed in a bright golden light. Then everything dimmed and he was back in Fells Church. It was the dead of night and he was in the middle of the town. Things seemed different, nothing was like he left it. There was no destruction, all the houses were whole and everything seemed fine. Damon was weak but he was still able to send out a telepathic thought to Elena.

_Elena, Elena where are you_

Elena didn't seem to get his message but he was able to tell where she was, her old house. Something had to have happened for Elena to have been there because everyone including her aunt who she had lived with thought she was dead. Damon went as quickly as he could to her old house and when he got there he climbed up the tree next to her old bedroom. He knocked once on her window and she looked over. A mixture of confusion, relief, happiness, and love passed over her face. He watched as she rushed over and threw he window open

"Damon oh my god it's really you I thought you were dead, come in, come in."

As soon as he was inside her room she was hugging and kissing him. He felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Damon, I thought I lost you," she sobbed," I thought you were gone what happened, you were dead?"

"I'm not exactly sure Elena. I woke in the Nether World and made my way back to The Gatehouse where Sage was, he helped me back. I don't know how I came back though."

"Well I'm just so glad your back. We went to the Guardians and they reversed everything that happened in the last two months while Shinichi and Misao where here, but they wouldn't bring you back. I used the wings of destruction but it wasn't enough. They ended up taking all of my wing powers away. "

So that explained how the town had looked so perfect after the ruins that the Kitsune twins had left it in. It also explained how no one thought Elena was dead anymore. Damon and Elena talked into the night until she fell asleep. Damon stayed a little while longer watching Elena sleep peacefully. Then Damon decided he needed to find his brother Stephan. He took off into the night and started towards the boarding house. Once he got there he found Stephan who was happy and relieved to find Damon alive. Stephan thought that maybe when they destroyed the star ball that the power released had brought Damon back but neither of them was sure. Stephan talked to their friend and owner of the boardinghouse, Mrs. Flowers and she set up a room for him to stay in. The next morning Mrs. Flowers told him he had some visitors he walked down stairs and found Elena. She told him how she had explained everything to Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt. _I'll have to see them all soon, _Damon thought to himself and he saw Stephan nod, hearing his thoughts. He then took her into his arms and kissed her. He finally had his princess of darkness. Elena was his and Stephan accepted this. He regretted getting between them not realizing how much they loved each other until they all thought Damon was dead. Elena admitted her love for Damon and they could finally be together. Elena would become a vampire and they would be together forever, Elena, Damon's princess of darkness and Damon Elena's prince. Damon smiled and so did Elena, they kissed and started their long future together.


End file.
